Laura Schuler
| birth_place = Scarborough, ON | career_start = 1989 | website = }} }} Laura Schuler was a member of the 1998 Canadian women’s Olympic hockey team. Playing career Schuler played six sports in high school. She was captain of the volleyball, field hockey, ice hockey, and soccer teams. She earned MVP awards in field hockey, ice hockey and soccer. Schuler won three Canadian national soccer championships with Scarborough United.Who's Who in Canadian Sport, Volume 4, p.396, Bob Ferguson, Fitzhenry and Whiteside Ltd., Markham, ON and Allston, MA, ISBN 1-55041-855-6 Schuler started playing with the Toronto Aeros when she was 11 years old in 1981. After three years with the Aeros, she played with the Scarborough Firefighters from 1984 to 1989. In 1994, Schuler joined the Toronto Red Wings. Northeastern In 1989, Schuler entered Northeastern University in Boston to pursue a bachelor’s degree in cardiovascular health and exercise. As a rookie, she was the Huskies scoring leader in goals, assists, and total points. After the 90-91 season, she scored 20 goals and 13 assists. The following season, the Huskies had 20 wins and seven losses. Schuler accumulated 20 goals and 13 assists for 33 points. Once again, she led the team in goals, assists and points.. In 1991-92, Schuler was part of the Huskies third consecutive 20-win season (the Huskies went 20-5-2). Schuler had another season with 20 goals. For the year, she had 29 points. During her final year of 1992-93, she was named team captain. As she was the team leader in scoring with 16 goals and 20 assists, (for 36 points), she suffered a season-ending leg injury. The injury occurred with seven games remaining. For her career, her numbers with the Huskies included 64 goals, (fifth overall), 57 assists (ninth), and 121 points (eighth). Toronto Lady Blues After her time at Northeasthern, Schuler played for the Toronto Lady Blues women's ice hockey program, which represented the University of Toronto. At the U of T, she studied and spent several years on the ice hockey squad. In the 1997 OWIAA semifinal, Schuler was part of the Lady Blues squad which defeated the Guelph Gryphons by a 4-1 tally. In that game, Laura Schuler had a hat trick. Schuler would also score a goal against York University goaltender Debra Ferguson in the 1997 OWIAA gold medal game. http://www.whockey.com/team/blues/article/The_Varsity_970225.txt Hockey Canada She joined the Canadian women’s national team in its first season, 1990. She captured gold medals at World Championships in 1990, 1992, and 1997. Schuler also played in the 1995 and 1996 Pacific Rim Tournament. Her final major international tournament was the 1998 Winter Olympics where she suited up for six matches. http://www.sports-reference.com/olympics/athletes/sc/laura-schuler-1.html Coaching career In 2004, she became the head coach for the program at Northeastern University. From 1998 to 2000, she had coached the Stouffville Midget AA teams in Stouffville, Ontario from 1998 through 2000. In 2007-08, Schuler`s Huskies team had two members on the Hockey East All-Rookie team: Kristi Kehoe (led the team in scoring), and goaltender Leah Sulyma. http://www.gonu.com/whockey/schuler.shtml Career stats Northeastern Hockey Canada Coaching record http://www.uscho.com/stats/coachYxY.php?cid=1033&gender=w Awards and honors *Ontario Athletic Union, All-Conference, 1996 *Ontario Athletic Union, All-Conference in both 1997 * Eastern College Athletic Conference Coach of the Year Award in 2004 * Northeastern University’s Sports Hall of Fame (inducted in 2004)http://www.gonu.com/hall/schuler.html References Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Northeastern Huskies women's ice hockey players Category:Olympic silver medalists for Canada Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:1998 Olympian Category:Toronto Lady Blues players Category:Born in 1970 Category:Northeastern Huskies coaches Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey assistant coaches